A Halo Welcome to Metru Nui!
by Hunter Alexander Crane
Summary: Full sumary inside, this is for a writing contest from Omicron The IceQueen! yeah yeah yeah, it should be in the crossovers but no one looks in there that often! there will be Explosions, there will be love, rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Welcome! I know this should be in the crossovers but no one ever looks in the Bionicle/Halo crossovers that often, and besides! this is mostly just taking pair of OC's out Halo and dropping them into the Bionicle universe, not putting both universes together and there by preventing the complete screwing up of both of them. rating subject to change.**

**Summary: what could be worse than waking up in a Stasis tube in the Metru Nui archives? Waking up next to a split-lip priestess, that's what Corporal Joseph Anderson first realized as he fought his way back to self-awareness. Now the two enemies must work together to make it out of the Archives without being detained by the Vahki, and that's only the beginning of their problems. Roodaka and Sidorak just so happen to be lurking in the shadows, ready to unleash the Visorak on Metru Nui, and how do Anderson and the Priestess fit into Roodaka's schemes?**

**Prologue**

**Aldrin Asteroid Base**

**Third Person**

Little more than a huge junk of nickel and iron, Aldrin Base was one of the quieter UNSC facilities. So far it had avoided all Covenant sweeps and was now the only UNSC base to remain active deep behind the ever advancing line of the Covenant onslaught. ODST Corporal Joseph Anderson was glad for this, he liked the quiet. It helped him forget about his squad, what he'd seen of Covenant torture techniques, and what happened on Reach. Little did Anderson know that he was being watched by a tall and distinctively female shadow.

Roodaka chuckled at the human's ignorance, she had watched him for some time know, stood over him as he slept, peered into his dreams and memories of a place called Reach. What he had seen, she saw. She even occasionally brought many of his more… painful, memories to the surface to see how he would react to them for her own entertainment. All the while the poor little human never knew of her presence, or even her existence!

The viceroy of the Visorak melted into the shadows, now was the time to take and use him for her own ends. She would guide a Covenant force to accidentally stumble across Aldrin Base, and then snatch him away in the midst of battle. Roodaka had plans for a member of the Covenant as well, but she would worry about that later.

Anderson sighed as another memory of his squad surfaced, before he could stop it he was suddenly back in New Alexandria, he and his squad had been detailed to protect O.N.I. Sword Base during the first wave of attacks. There, he watched as his squad was slaughtered by a Hunter Pair. They had been inside the main complex, guarding the elevator, when the blast doors opened across the loading dock.

One of his squad mates panicked and ran out of the relatively sheltered elevator lobby and into the open, desperately trying to get to one of the emergency exits across the wide open loading dock. He made it two steps before a blast of green explosive superheated plasma blew him away; there wasn't anything left but his boot prints on the floor.

The rest of them rallied together, pushed forward and made it across the loading dock, barely avoiding being vaporized themselves, when a grunt jumped from the top of a crate with a pair of ignited Plasma Grenades. Anderson had ordered his squad mates to scatter, but they didn't react fast enough. Anderson had just gotten clear of the group when the grenades detonated, he went sailing through the air, his helmet connecting with the wall, and he blacked out.

He was forced out of the memory when he heard the shrill screech of the klaxons that signaled an attack, he couldn't help but feel that whatever deities existed, did not like him very much. He ran for the armory but just as he cleared the hatchway to the second level, he began to feel awkward, and a chill shot down his spine. He pushed the feeling aside and forced himself to keep going, but only afew steps later his vision began to fail. The last thing he remembered hearing was a most decidedly evil, and definitely female, laugh.

**[A\N] well, what do ya think? It was abit tough figuring out how Anderson would get to Metru Nui but there you have it! And what the hell is Roodaka planning that would require a human and a split lip? Even I don't know unfortunately, I can never trap her long enough to interrogate her. *sigh* well, reviews are welcome! And flames will be used to incinerate Viperwolves, Brutes, and all of my other enemies! MWAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA! yes, I know it's abit rushed but I needed a prologue to get this off the ground... review! I have control of your mind! REVIEW! YOU NOW YOU WANT TO! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


	2. Author's note

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know... I need to update, the problem? I've written myself into a corner. I've got a pretty good start on Chapter 1, but even so I'm stuck. any suggestions? I can and will take requests to get out of this little corner my writing is currently stuck in, I've gotten where Anderson wakes up in the Stasis Tube and the very begining of the Sangheili Priestess waking up but as I've said, I'm stuck in a corner.**


End file.
